The Smith and the Knight
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: They said he was the best when it came to crafting arms and armor. A man who could create anything; someone who could pull life from nothing and give it form. A man who could tame demons. A peerless warrior. A proud creator. A staunch defender of all things good. And completely, utterly insane. They have no idea. A re-telling of Guardian of the Heart! NarutoxErza! Potential harem?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL MY FANS AND NEW READERS ALIKE!** **AND THE REQUEST YEARS ROLL ON AND ON AND OOOOOON~! Just got back from black Friday and I'm feeling inspired, so when I saw this holiday request I just had to dive into it.**

 **Remember my old fic, Guardian of the Heart? Remember how it mysteriously vanished without a trace? Well, turns out I meant to remove a fic by a similar name only to accidentally DELETE that one it and by the time I realized my mistake, well, it was gone.**

 ***facepalm***

 **So, tada!**

 **Consider this...**

 **...a remastered version.**

 **I'M BACK ON THE FAIRY TAIL BANDWAGON BABY~!**

 **It also expounds on an interesting ability I once saw...**

 **...and a funny little idea on just "who" makes all armor Erza wears!**

 **There are other minor crossovers and referenses here, too, if one knows where to look =D**

 **I shall name this chapter...**

 **...The Heart's Smith!**

 _"So your magic is called the Knight, huh? Nice ring to it. Blows "the Smith" right out of the water, ya know?"_

 _...excuse me?"_

 _"Sorry, just rambling."_

 _~Erza and the Smith._

 **Smithy**

 _What would you do if you could create life?_

 _Breathe it into any substance?_

 _Just by touching it once._

 _Creation itself._

 _Imagine it._

 _If you possessed the ability to breathe life-that is, actual physical_ sentience _-into any object, what would that be like. Contrary to popular belief, its not as hard as the tales make it sound._ Its not even difficult, really. _You just have to learn to listen. Let the skill take you where it will, impart a bit of energy and BAM! There you go! Then your skills would be in high demand, no? You'd be correct. When you can create something from nearly nothing, turn the most base of ingredients into a work of art and power, each creation incomparable and better than the last!_

 _Just think of it!_

 _Armor that moves **with** you to withstand even the more dire of blows, swords that cleave the very heavens themselves, staves able to attack without a wielder, to name a few!_

 _But selling, making a living off of them...ah, that's the hard part. When you've created a sword that lives, armor that breathes, a weapon that NEVER misses, its like auctioning off your own child to market. You want the absolute best for them, and nothing less will do. You won't sell to a thug looking to club a rival over the head with a blade-or a gangster looking for protection or worse, a dark mage looking for an edge up on his enemy. I know my magic is a wonderful gift, one I give thanks for every day, but even the best of blessings aren't without cost. When you give life into something you don't want to give it away._ _To anyone, really._

 _After all, any wizard would kill for such an ability._

 _They'd do whatever you asked them._

 _They'd give an arm or a leg._

 _Some surely would._

 _I already have._

* * *

Erza Scarlet was well and thoroughly buggered.

Every fiber of her being was focused on the list in her hand, an agonizing series of names painstakingly scratched out through trial and error. Mostly trial on her part, though there had been a good deal of of error as well. The _error_ being that she'd thought this a simple task in the first place. Something one could easily-effortlessly!-accomplish in a matter of minutes, if not hours. When in reality it was anything but. Perhaps Erza had misunderstood the enormity of such a trial, for if she had, she might have been more caution in accepting Mirajane's sly little bet.

"This isn't fair!" she wailed, balling her hand into a fist! "Not fair at all!"

Her voice echoed down the empty streets of Magnolia, a cry born of pure frustration.

For in her arrogance, she'd made a foolish wager with her rival. Just this morning. It seemed a lifetime ago. Now the sun, once high in the sky when she'd begun her task, was beginning to saga across the horizon in smug streamers of golden amber, berating her even now for her failure. If she didn't find herself a smith by sundown she was never going to hear the end of it. Not just from Mira, but Natsu and Gray as well. Nay, the entire _guild_ would be privy to her failure and all because of a stupid gamble!

The details of said bet, you ask?

Erza shuddered at the thought of them.

She could just hear Mira's snide voice now.

With each step she took, she imagined her laughter:

 _'Aw, what's wrong, Scarlet? You couldn't find anyone to patch up your armor? You know what that means..._

The teenager convulsed in a full body shudder.

No!

Never!

She'd never live it down!

She would have to wear _that!_

No, no, no, a thousand times no!

At this rate though, it seemed her quest _would_ be in vain after all.

She needed armor and weapons, the best of the best. Everyone had turned her away. No one was willing to accomodate the requests of a fledgling mage. And why should they? She didn't have the gold and no one was willing to accept the letter of credit Master Makarov had given her. Not even the esteemed name of Fairy Tail seemed enough to move them. If anything, the mere mention of her guild seemed to drive them away. In her heart of hearts she couldn't understand _why_ no one wanted anything to do with her guild this week, though perhaps Natsu and Gray's last rampage might have something to do with that...

She glanced down at the list once more, one final name at the bottom of the list in Master Makarov's hasty scrawl.

"Only one left...

They called him the Heart's Smith.

It wasn't a particulary fancy title, but, that it was all she had to go on. All she had left. Some claimed he was something of a prodigy, born with an inate talent when it came to crafting weapons and armor. Others said he'd inherited his father's smithy and worked his way up through sheer diligence. Sill more-and this was where the rumors bordered on the obscure-whispered that he wasn't from Fiorre at all, but a distant land across the sea. A few insisted he wasn't from this world at all, but rather some demon from a dark dimension aross space and time, horribly maimed for his transgressions.

Yeah, she was calling bullshit on the last one. A demon? Really?

In the end, it didn't matter.

This was her last stop.

He could be the second coming of the apocalypse itself for all it mattered, but he was the only smith in Magnolia who'd yet to turn her down. And he still might. Having exhausted all other options and the sun well on its way to setting, she had nowhere else to turn. There was just one problem. Another pothole on the already rock road she'd traveled today. Makarov might know the city like the back of his hand, but she, however, most assuredly did not. It was familiar to her in places, alien in others.

She had no idea where she was supposed to _find_ him.

So, in the end she'd come here.

For a fleeting moment she caved and gave in; crumpling the list into a dense paper ball in her hand. In a fit of pique she flung it away, sending the ruined list sailing down a nearby alley. Flung with tremendous force it sailed straight and true, striking the awning of a distant building. She regretted her action almost immediately and raced after it. Ironically, it was this very act was what helped her catch sight of the sign.

A harsh clang perforated the air a heartbeat later.

 _Creak._

Erza startled slightly.

Straightened.

Blinked.

In the fading light she would've walked right past if she weren't aware of it; that proud-if slightly faded-emblem of a great kitsune etched against a wooden backdrop of flame stylized in the symbol of an amber heart. A true intricate sign, and one she could have easily missed if not for her tantrum, and that small, almost humble little building beneath. Tethered to a metal post by a bit of chain, the beast's eerie red eyes almost seemed to watch her as she approached. Surely that was just her imagination. A sign couldn't come to life, even if magic _was_ involved, right. No, surely it was a trick of the light, she reasoned.

Sure enough from the awning, she could just catch the glimpse of gold lettering etched against the orange. Then another, as she drew near, second sign nailed into the door:

 _Heart's Smith!_

 _Always Here! Always Open!_

 _Would You Kindly Knock First?_

 _Anyone Who Doesn't Will Be Pranked!_

 _In Other Words, Tormented Into Oblivion._

 _=D_

Erza regarded the smiley face in quiet disbelief.

...I don't even have a response fo this."

Why would one want to prank someone just for refusing to knock in the first place? It sounded silly, vindictive, childish even. An odd request, but she didn't begrudge the Heart's Smith his motto. Surely these pranks ofhis weren't that bad, so long as she remained polite.

Beggars couldn't be choosers, after all!

Her hand tightened around the brass knob, heartened to find that it was unlocked and thus turned easily. It felt strangely warm to the touch, as though it were heated from wthin. Before entering, she complied with the sign's request and knocked. It wouldn't due to be rude, after all. So she respectfully tapped her first upon the frame.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

After rapping her knuckles against the battered wood frame for the fourth time however, Erza's patience began to slip away from her. No one came to call despite her insistent knocking, and she was beginning to feel a fool for standing out here in the gloom. Peering through the lone window, she caught sight of a burning hearth within, its faint luminance casting twisted shadows against the room. Of the owner or any inhabitants, she saw nothing, not a soul.

 _'Well, here goes nothing-_

"OUT!"

A man hurtled through the door before she could think to turn back toward it, flinging the wooden frame open and forcing the redhead to leap out of the way lest she be crushed beneath the straggler's weight. Then he was gone, tumbling past Erza, rolling head over heels until he finally crashed into a nearby pile of trash, spattering bits of rotten fruit and garbage everywhere. It would've been hilarious if his face hadn't been a bruised, swollen mess. He twitched once and lay still, wholly out cold. Or dead. She wasn't sure which, but maybe-

"ORAH!"

Another shout took those thoughts and scattered them to the winds.

Instinct compelled Scarlet to duck and she did, just in time to witness a flash of _something_ from the room beyond. Whatever it was, it proved more than powerful enough to eject another unwanted customer from the humble abode and into the streets. This one wasn't quite so lucky as his comrade; his flailing body rapidly gained altitude and pinwheeled away into the sky, vanishing with a distant twinkle of light. Erza experienced a distant twinge of pity for the poor man and wherever he might land, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Hey!" a boy's voice cried from within the smithy, rising in distress. "Hands off! You didn't pay for that!"

"We'll have what we're due, brat!" came the reply.

 _"Like hell you will!"_

She could hear the sounds of a struggle now, rising up from one of the lower floors. Easing through the now-open door, the young redhead dared to enter, ducking beneath the broken frame and slipping inside. It was a mistake she'd soon come to regret. No sooner had Erza entered than a third blast rocked the building to its very foundations, hurling her to the ground. Over her viciously ringing ears she thought she heard some insipid comment about where idiots belonged in society, punctuated by a muffled explosion, then another scream.

This time Erza found herself more than prepared for the aftershock, steadying herself to stand as the house quaked anew. Rounding a corner, she took the bend at full speed, sword in hand.

She wasn't disappointed.

The main hall was larger than the outside of the building had let on, and it was very much occupied.

A number of curiously-clad individuals awaited her within, crowded around a single point. Whomever they might, Erza decided this lot was undoubtedly up to no good, for their faces were hidden by hoods and dark robes, and each clutched a staff. They numbered five-no, less now as their prey barked a spell that hurled a stream of molten metal down upon one of them. Through their ranks she glimpsed a flash of orange and red, a shock of blond hair, accompanied by blazing blue eyes burning like angry sapphires. As she looked on the owner of those eyes lashed out with an arm, sending one of his attackers sprawling.

That was all Scarlet saw before they noticed _her._

"Shit, there's another one!"

One of survivors startled at the sight of Erza and spun, staff flaring. She promptly smote him senseless for it with the flat of her blade, driving him to the ground in a heap. In the time that it took the man to realize he'd been had she'd already requipped a poleaxe and upended him into the ceiling.

"What the hell?!"

Stirred by the shout of their fallen comrade the rest drew back fully and rounded on her instead, revealing the one they'd been accosting. A slender young man wrapped in a scarlet coat and battered orange pants stood exposed to her eyes, his whiskered face fixed in a tight scowl. Said scowl vanished once he realized she'd struck down one of his attackers. His arm snapped up with a jarring pop, waving intently in her direction.

"Hey, thanks for the assist, whoever you are!"

It was then that Erza noticed something else.

His arm.

Or rather, a lack thereof.

His right arm had been severed just below the elbow at some point and scarred over heavily, lending him a strange air of menace. An old injury? It seemed to have healed well in any case, and it didn't seem to slow the blond anymore than a gnat would bother a horse. Not from the way he brandished that staff at any rate. It looked like he knew how to use it, judging by the bodies strewn at his feet.

"Right, then!" he barked at the intruders, voice sharp. "Excepting the redhead, the rest of ya better get out, or I'm _throwing_ you out!"

That seemed to be the tipping point for the would-be thieves.

"Listen you fucking cripple," One of them, taller than the rest piped up, "We paid good money for that sword and-AARGH!"

Whatever prompted one of the rabble-rousers to make the mistake of speaking, they sorely regretted it as a scalding iron struck them in the face, searing him through the cowl. Curious, Erza thought to herself, that a cripple would be in charge of the smithy here at all, rather these people, rather than someone with both arms. With that thought in mind, she renewed her scrutiny on the boy, just in time for him to speak.

"You, you, and you." his good arm rose ponderously, thrusting a finger at the leader of the band, the very one he'd branded. "Out of my shop! I already said I won't sell to the likes of you!"

"We're not leaving without that sword!"

"Is that so?" the smith tilted his head, "Too bad. You've had already had your obligatory scene. Now we're onto more important things!"

An awkward silence pervaded the room.

"What does that even-

Blue eyes burned.

Violet.

 _"Almighty Push!"_

Erza never saw the spell fire, or even its magic circle, but she most certainly _felt_ it flare as the blond thrust a hand forward. A blast of pure force was the only word she could think to use for what happened next. As if a giant, invisible hand had reached down from on high to the congregation, so too did the blast violently sweeping them outside in a tangled heap of arms and legs. The blond let off another blast nor five seconds later, all but hurling the riffraff out of his home and into the streets. Judging by the groans they uttered, they wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

The youth stalked out after them and, hefting the fractured door, slammed it in their faces with a resounding bang.

"AND STAY OUT!"

Erza stood there in shock.

Everything had transpired so quickly; she simply hadn't the time to think, only react. Now that the chaos was over and peace restored, she found herself wondering what-if anything-she ought to do. Idly fiddling with her braid, she stood there for a moment, uncertain and hesitant.

"Bunch of cheeky dickwaffles!" the blond railed angrily at the door. "Serves 'em right!"

"Um...?" she managed eloquently. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Meh, just rambling."

A beat of silence passed between them.

"Sorry you had to see that," the blond muttered, dabbing at his sooty face with a bit of cloth. "Just some disgruntled customers. They paid me good coin to make them weapons and armor, but I'd never met them face to face until now. My mistake." a low growl fled from his mouth as he furiously scrubbed at his face. "See, this is why I don't like dealing with intermediaries! I don't sell to black mages!" Muttering to himself, he turned and began righting the upturned furniture with some effort.

Well, that explained things.

"You're...the Heart's Smith?"

Her fellow teen turned, laughed, and straightened up.

"Aye, that'd be me." he bowed clumsily, "Uzumaki Naruto. Finest arms and armor in Magnolia. What can I do ya for? Oh, but first, could you give me a hand with this thing...over here? Its heavy!" Beckoning, the boy bade her come closer and help him with an old anvil. Together they righted it with some effort, turning the battered implement on its end once more. In the end, she helped him settle a number of upturned items and push aside others until the forge once more possessed some semblance of dignity. She also made a bit of a discovery.

"You talk funny."

"Sorta my shtick." chuckling, the blond seated himself at the edge of the forge, leaning on his weathered staff. "So your magic is called The Knight, huh? Nice ring to it. Blows "The Smith" right out of the water, ya know? Not bad, Scarlet. Not bad at all."

Erza started.

She hadn't given him her name.

"You know who I am?"

"A crazy redhead who requips faster than anyone else I've ever seen." Naruto eyeballed her smugly, looking rather pleased with himself. "Who else could you be? So, did Makarov send you here? Old timer always had a knack for picking good people. I haven't crafted anything for Fairy Tail in a long time." he patted at a dusty shelf, cackling." Reminds me of the good ol' days."

Once more, Erza found herself at a loss for words.

Naruto spoke like an old man yet he didn't look to be that old at all. By appearances alone they seemed the same age, even if he held a few inches on her. It was nearly impossible for her to take him at his word but she hadn't come here for that, she reminded herself. She'd come here for weapons and armor -desperately needing the latter!- and she refused to leave without at least broaching the subject. Gathering up the last shreds of her dignity and courage, she bowed deeply at the waist, nearly smacking herself with her own braid.

"Please, craft me some armor!"

Naruto squawked.

"Why are you bowing, oi?! Raise your head!"

Reluctantly, she did as she was bade.

A blue eye fixed on her.

"You really want me to make you armor?

 _"More than anything!"_

"It isn't cheap, you know." Naruto warned, wagging a finger. "I charge a high price!"

"I have a letter of credit-

The blond cut her off with a sharp wave of his hand.

"Bah, I'm not talking about money!"

Then he slapped his hand upon a nearby counter.

At least, Erza assumed it was a slap; his hand moved far too swiftly to tell anything else.

One moment his palm had been empty.

The next, it wasn't.

A massive cleaver now filled his hand, a towering blade nearly as wide as he was tall and just as long. Jet black and brandishing silver edge, it was every bit a weapon, and a part of her quailed at the sight of it. Naruto pivoted on one heel and swung it slowly, a gleam of white trailing after the blade when it moved. It seemed to sing to Erza, a sad mournful cry, trailing through the air; an ancient, eldritch hum almost as though it were just begging to be held, to be put too good use by an owner.

"This is Zangetsu." the boy announced proudly. "My latest creation. Those thugs you saw earlier? They wanted to purchase him. He disagreed, and they put up a fight."

Shouldering the hulking cleaver, he flashed her a toothy smile.

"We took exception to that."

 _"We?"_

"Did I stutter?"

Erza found herself beginning to wonder if this boy was truly sane. He spoke of the blade as though it were alive, a living entity of flesh and bone rather than steel. Surely that couldn't be true. And yet...there was clearly something about the weapon that spoke to the untoward, an

"Here's my price." the blond replied. "I want your oath. That you'll do no evil with my creations."

"Gladly-

"Now, wait just a second!" Laughing, the blond set the hulking blade aside, almost lovingly, upon a nearby stand. "If I'm going to make you something I'll need some specifications! Naruto scrutinized her for a moment longer. "I also have a bit of a condition." he warned, "Anyone who uses my weapons and armor has to be a good person. Else I won't sell to 'em. So, Erza-chan? Why should I make anything for you? Why should I move heaven and earth and set sword to steel for you, hmm?"

A myriad of responses swam in her mind's eye.

 _So that I can never be weak again._

 _Never fail those dear to me._

 _Never be defeated._

 _Never lose._

 _NEVER._

Her response came before she could think to hold it back.

"So I can protect my family."

 _That_ got a blink out of him.

Followed by a sly smile.

"Oh, I like you~!" he darted forward, clasping her hand in his, shaking firmly. "Yosh, that settles it! I'll make you the finest weapons known to man. For you and only you! I'll even waive the fee, just this once!"

Erza nearly guffawed.

A small giggle leaped from her lips.

"So?" Naruto stepped back and extended his arm anew, grinning. "Do we have a deal?"

Despite herself, Erza smiled.

And she took his hand.

 _"You're hired."_

It was the beginning of a rather odd friendship indeed.

The Smith and the Knight.

 **A/N:** **Aye, it be true! I've been bitten by the Fairy Tail bug and caught up after all these long years! I had a TON of catching up to do, yet it was rather amusing getting back into the swing of things. Where does this story start, you ask? Before the beginning. Before Natsu and Lucy met. Back when Erza and Mira were teenagers. I decided a fresh, original start would be much better rather than simply tossing him headlong into things and expecting you guys to catch up.**

 **Okay, to the rest of your questions, I can answer them all!** **What are Naruto's capabilities? If I had to name them, its only the one.** ** _Creation._ Its heavily implied he lost his arm to get it as well as a very important part of himself. Creation is his ONLY ability in this story, but don't underestimate it.**

 **Its downright deadly if you get imaginative.**

 **Hence why he doesn't deal with anyone possessing the faintest touch of malice.**

 **He can _literally_ create whatever he wants. With substance and steel comes sentience, and all his creations contain some degree of individuality. YES, that was Zangetsu making a cameo there. That was all it was. With elements, its a matter of control. This is essentially a magic version of his chakra abilities. He's even capable of creating clones, to a lesser degree when he's serious. Ordinarily however, he's a right goof though, ain't he? But what did he mean when he said he wasn't a kid, I wonder?**

 **You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review, Would Ya Kindly?**

 **(Preview)**

 _"Wait, wait, wait, I an't joining no guild-_

 _He paused abruptly, seeing her armor._

 _Taking in its ruined state._

 _Clicked his tongue._

 _"OI!"_

 **R &R! =D**


	2. Forging a Friendship

**A/N: HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY FANS AND NEW READERS ALIKE!** **AND THE REQUEST YEARS ROLL ON AND ON AND OOOOOON~! Just got back from work and I'm feeling inspired, so when I saw this holiday request I just had to dive into it.**

 **Remember my old fic, Guardian of the Heart? Remember how it mysteriously vanished without a trace? Well, turns out I meant to remove a fic by a similar name only to accidentally DELETE that one it and by the time I realized my mistake, well, it was gone.**

 ***facepalm***

 **So, tada!**

 **Consider this...**

 **...a remastered version.**

 **I'M BACK ON THE FAIRY TAIL BANDWAGON BABY~!**

 **It also expounds on an interesting ability I once saw...**

 **...and a funny little idea on just "who" makes all armor Erza wears!**

 **There are other minor crossovers and referenses here, too, if one knows where to look =D**

 **Also, you guys can expect a unique little "Christmas Special" from me soon, but for what? You'll see...**

 **I'm off on a trip of sorts for the next few days after this, so I hope ya'll enjoy this update and I'll see ya later!**

 _"Where the hell did you get that, Scarlet?!"_

 _"It doesn't matter! I've won the bet!"_

 _"Fuck you! I'm not gonna wear it!"_

 _"You don't have a choice!"_

 _...well, technically, Erza won the bet twice over."_

 _"WHAT WAS THAT?!/ **YOU WANNA DIE?!"**_

 _~The Demon, The Knight, and the Smith._

 **Forging a Friendship**

 _I forged a masterpiece for her that very night._

 _Two, in fact, though I didn't tell her that._

 _She came back for it in the morning._

 _The first of many._

 _When you've been disarmed-excuse the pun-you find reasons to get back into the swing of things._

 _Ack, there I go again!_

 _For the girst time in years I threw myself into my work with reckless abandonment; not caring for the result, only the work itself. Knowing my creations would go someone who fought for their family did wonders for my morale. Erza Scarlet. That name resonated with each strike of the hammer, guiding my hands, shaping the armor she wanted. I've always had a gift for reading people, knowing what they want before they ask. It came with losing my arm. Giving up one talent in exchange for another._

 _Fighting...well, that's not my place anymore. I could if I wanted to, but why should I? No, I paid the price for my pride long ago_

 _I also unwittingly forged something else with each suit, each weapon._

 _Friendship._

 _Do I regret it?_

 _Not one damn bit._

* * *

 _(...Early the Next Morning...)_

* * *

"Orah, orah, ORAH!"

Erza waited with bated breath as Naruto set his hammer to steel for her one final time, placing the finishing touches on her armor. His was a strange style of smithery all things considered; an odd, eclectic mix of sharp swings and savagery, relentlessly smashing the metal into the shape she desired. Steel and iron parted before him like flowing water; pushed, then molded into different shapes as she looked on. His left eye seemed to burn an unnatural color as he worked; swirls of red and violet darting this way and that, seemingly hammering out flaws with his will alone.

Perhaps most notable was the fact that Naruto was also doing it with _both_ hands.

In the wee hours since she'd seen him last the Heart's Smith had attached a strange device to his stump of an arm, if one could call it that. At first glance it seemed a metal limb, fingers and all, and yet, upon closer inspection one could clearly see that it wasn't. For their was no skin to be had on this arm, no muscle, or even bone. All burnished steel and iron, easily capable of reaching into the forge and withstanding the insense heat within. Cradling the flames themselves and bending it to his will, the inferno itself seemed to sing in that hand, wrapping itself into the metal with skillful care-

"There we go."

A wave from the blond and it was done.

As she looked on he reached into the fire with his aritifical limb and plucked his creation, fresh from the flame and laid upon a nearby basing of water to cool. Not a heartbeat later, the limb came apart into countless pieces, exposing his ruined arm once and discarding the false once back into the flame in place of his her freshl made armor. Erza didn't see the point of willfully discarding such a powerful tol.

Why not keep it if it was so useful?

Did it strain his reserves?

A mystery, then.

"Behold!" Naruto's voice called to her then, capturing her attention. "The Flame Empress Armor!"

His good hand waved and Erza nearly yelped as the basin exploded into fresh flame, giving off a rush of steam. Plunged into a thick fog, the redhead started violently, unsure what to make of this sudden display. Then from within the fog the Smith snapped his fingers and as if directed by that very sound, the glowing fog found Erza and wrapped firmly around her body. She flinched, expecting pain from the searing smoke and fire, a raw agony, but nothing came, rather, there was a strange lack of said pain.

"W-What the...?!"

There was no heat.

Only a gentle warmth.

The armor itself was predominantly dark red in color, but also orange and black in parts, with said parts being shaped like flames and the others being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs. It seemed to shimmer and crackle with heat when she looked directly at it, yet remained deceptively warm to the touch. In a sense it was almost deceptively bare, lacking pauldrons and reminscent of a one-piece swimming suit, only armored. Even so, she could sense the raw power emanating from within, folding her in a warm bmbrace. To her relief, the breastplate clung to her tightly as a second skin, streaming backwards to possess a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it. In contrast, gauntlets sported a bit of finery, a prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands.

She forced her hand into a fist so he wouldn't see it trembling.

This was a work of art.

Fierce, like a dragon.

Peerless.

Even the greaves stood shaped like dragon's claws, possessing orange-colored knee guards and black parts extending upward from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. In addition to all of this, while donning this outfit, Erza's found her hair magically tied itself into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips, resembling Dragon's horns in no small part. That was the only flaw she could think to argue and she poked at her bound tresses, slightly aghast to find that part of the armor had locked them firmly in place.

"Why is my hair like this?"

"Never underestimate the power of the twin-tail." Naruto instructed, absently circling her. "Besides, I think it suits you."

Despite herself, Erza sputtered.

"R-Really?"

"Aye." A finger jabbed her in the ribs, causing her to startle. "Now turn around. I need to inspect the armor."

Reluctantly Scarlet did as she was bade.

The Heart's Smith nodded sagely, inspecting one of her greaves. He gave her leg a pat and Erza sputtered anew.

"Yup." the blond declared "It came out perfectly. The Fiercest armor for the fiercest fairy. It even matches your hair."

 _Steam._

Erza felt her face physically begin to burn beneath the honest praise, jets of hot air threatening to shoot out her ears. There it was yet again, a simple compliment laid at her feet for her to inspect, if she so wished. She didn't know what to make of it. Not that couldn't, she simply didn't know _how._ No one had given her such blatant praise since Jellal-and here a thorn of sorrow pricked her and nearly held her back-yet Naruto seemed to throw them out almost casually without the slightest hesitation.

"And I've got another gift for you!"

Erza blinked quickly.

"Another...?"

"Aye, sir!"

As she looked on in quiet confusion the whiskered warrior whisked himself away into the back and began rummaging around. Searching for something, if the noise was any real indication. Not thirty seconds later he re-emerged, shouldering a massive weapon on his back. Erza felt her eyes widen at the sight of it, recognizing the curved edge, the sheer presence the blade-for this was truly a peerless one-emanated and its distinctive silver edge. It felt as if the blade itself were appraising _her,_ watching with invisible eyes and sitting in silent judgement of her abilities.

It was the same weapon she'd seen last night.

 _Zangetsu._

Naruto hefted the well-shaped cleaver and pointed it towards the floor, edge first. The mere act of doing so made the blade hum, as though it were singing to Erza and only Erza. A strange, sad song that she didn't truly understand, a melody which brought tears to her eyes and made her heart lurch. Unbidden, her right hand twitched, longing to take up the weapon, and she couldn't understand why. A nameless urge to wield the sword welled up in her and it took all that she had to keep herself leashed and not reach for it outright.

"Wanna touch it?" the blond sing-songed, seeing the longing in her eyes. "Go ahead. He won't bite."

Glancing at him for confirmation, she reluctantly did as she'd been bade, reaching for the weapon.

Firm fingers wrapped around the sword's tang an d felt it.

That presence.

That voice.

 ** _You. I know you._**

Erza jolted back as if she'd been _stung._

"What was that?!"

"Oh, good." Naruto remarked oddly, raising the weapon. "You _like_ him. Seems he feels the same." he laughed, the sound a sharp bark of amusement. "Zangetsu's a stubborn old sod, but he's really not all that bad once you get to know him like I do. Take good care of him, will ya?"

Erza's.

Eyes.

Got.

Really.

Big.

"What? No! I can't just accept-

"Tough luck, red!"

Too late; even as she flung up her hands to argue against taking the blade Naruto lobbed Zangetsu at her full on, the blade's hilt landing firmly in her palm. Perfect weight. Perfect balance. As though it had been made just for her. Surely that was folly. Wasn't it? Naruto had crafted it some days before. _So why did it feel like it belonged with her?_ Words could do it no justice so she didn't speak; instead cradling the sullen weapon and the strange chill it emanated with a kind of fearful reverence. Then she remembered the blond was still watching her and she felt her face flush anew. It was a tender moment, all things considered and in the end, she only narrowly remembered to bow.

"I-I'm honored...

Then someone kicked down the door and ruined everything.

"SCARLET!"

A blur of white and and dark purple interposed itself in the corner of her peripherals as someone kicked the door in. The next she knew said someone stormed inside, marching across the hall in swfit, determined strides, devouring the space between them in an instant. In that moment, Erza's mind ceased to function. Because she knew that voice-just as she knew to whom it belonged. And for all her resolve, the young mage very nearly quailed in her newly made boots at the thought of being caught in such a ridiculous getup. Already it was too late, and the intruder was stepping over the threshold.

"M-Mira?!"

"So this is where you where!" the takeover mage crowed, entering the room, "I came to collect on our little bet, seeing as you didn't get any-

Then she saw the Flame Empress and balked.

"W-W-When the hell did you get that, Scarlet?!"

Erza's brain chose that moment to reboot; a slow, knowing smile dawned on her visage. Ah. Perhaps this wouldn't be a total catastrophe, after all. She might yet find a way to turn the tables on her rival and what better way to do so than to fling those very words back into her face.

"Just yesterday, actually! I've won the bet!"

Before her eyes Mirajane's already pale face turned snow white. She knew full well the result; and what would happen to her now that she'd lost their little punishment game. The bet in question involved a scandalously scarlet string bikin, a bit of fishnet, and kitten ears. It also included waltzing around town and saying "Nyaa~!" to everyone fortunate-or unfortunate-enough to meet you. An incredibly petty punishment that only one as twisted as Mirajane could possibly concoct. But the idea of being forced to endure her own punishment, of having fallien into her own trap, well...

She wasn't pleased to say the least.

"Fuck you! I'm not gonna wear it!"

"You don't have a choice!"

...well, technically, Erza won the bet twice over," Naruto chimed in suddenly, "So she really shouldn't wear anything at all."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!/ **YOU WANNA DIE?!"**

Naruto for his part, merely grinned at their confusion.

"Hmm? You didn't think I made only one, did you?"

Erza's jaw hung agape.

"J-Just how many...?"

"Hmm? I started in on a whole bunch, really. You got me inspired."

"But I can't pay for that many!"

"Ararara!" Naruto laughed, waving his good arm freely, "Don't worry about it! You paid me enough already by taking Zangetsu off my hands! I'm sure we can come to an agreement!"

At this Mirajane finally seemed to notice him.

"Alright, stubby-I'll bite. Who in the hell are you?" A sly smile tugged at her pale visage. "Don't tell me...! You're Erza's boyfriend? Did you make that hunk of junk for her? Ha? You did, didnt'cha! Why didn't you just say so, Erza!" That grin had become decidedly trollish now, Naruto decided, too much so for her own good. "I was wondering why it looked so ridiculous, but to think, you finally found a man who isn't terrified of you! That's just so cute...!"

Seeing Erza's dismal expression, Naruto opened his mouth to refute such a baseless claim-

-only for her arm to lock around his.

...eh?"

"O-O-Of course he's my boyfriend!" Erza stuttered out. "Unlike you, I actually have one!"

"EH?!"

"Hmm?" _That_ actually drew a blink from the foul-mouthed mage. "Seriously?" Scowling, she planted one hand upon her hip and glowered at them with renewed scrutiny, unable to see through the perilously thin veneer of her lie, "I didn't think you could bag yourself a boy for yourself, Scarlet. I'm impressed. You actually one-upped me, this time!"

But Erza wasn't finished.

"And he's going to join our guild, _thankyouverymuch!"_

Naruto's head snapped around.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," the Smith warned, his voice rising, "I didn't say anything about joining a guild-

 _"Just play along for now!"_ she hissed into his ear. _"I'll make it up to you, I swear!"_

He paused abruptly, realizing she'd taken ahold of both his arms.

"L-Let's go, Naruto! Off to the guild!"

Blue eyes narrowed to red slits.

Began to twitch viciously.

As he was dragged off.

"OI?! _"_

 **A/N:** **Aye, it be true! I've been bitten by the Fairy Tail bug and caught up after all these long years! I had a TON of catching up to do, yet it was rather amusing getting back into the swing of things. Where does this story start, you ask? Before the beginning. Before Natsu and Lucy met. Back when Erza and Mira were teenagers. I decided a fresh, original start would be much better rather than simply tossing him headlong into things and expecting you guys to catch up.**

 **Okay, to the rest of your questions, I can answer them all!** **What are Naruto's capabilities? If I had to name them, its only the one.** ** _Creation._ Its heavily implied he lost his arm to get it as well as a very important part of himself. Creation is his ONLY ability in this story, but don't underestimate it.**

 **Its downright deadly if you get imaginative.**

 **Hence why he doesn't deal with anyone possessing the faintest touch of malice.**

 **He can _literally_ create whatever he wants. With substance and steel comes sentience, and all his creations contain some degree of individuality. YES, that was Zangetsu making a cameo there. That was all it was. With elements, its a matter of control. This is essentially a magic version of his chakra abilities. He's even capable of creating clones, to a lesser degree when he's serious. Ordinarily however, he's a right goof though, ain't he? But what did he mean when he said he wasn't a kid, I wonder?**

 **You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review, Would Ya Kindly?**

 **(Preview)**

 _Naruto scowled._

 _"Just because I have one arm, think you I can't fight, hmm? Wrong you would be!"_

 _His hand flicked, bringing the staff down on Laxus's head._

* * *

 _Heart's Smith clapped his hand on the counter._

 _"The Heaven's Wheel Armor!"_

 _Almost every part of this armor was seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of said armor consisted of a small breastplate composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps remained covered by metal straps and sizeable plated gauntlets sporingt feather-shaped plates at the edges. By contrast her waist found itself circled by a series of large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers lying the length of a long skirt and plated bloots to match. Last came a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings._

 _But most noticeable of all were the large metal feathers adorning her back, composed of streamlined metal feathers which grew longer and larger at the edges._

 _Actual wings!_

 _Unbidden, her eyes flicked down._

 _"Pervert."_

 _"Libel!"_

 _ **R &R! =D**_


	3. Forging a Bond

**A/N:** **Alright!**

 **BACK AT IT AGAIN!**

 **I'm pleased to deliver good news! My sister is home safely and she seems to be doing alright. Her Catscan (not familiar with the terminology) came back clean, and she's up and talking. Rather loudly at that, thank goodness, haha! She's also starving, which is a good sign considering how small she is. Can't say how much of a relief it is to have her back safe. There doesn't appear to be any lasting damage aside from her being tired. Furthermore, she's speaking properly, and eating normally as well. What's scary is that we don't know what caused it in the first place. There's no sign of whatever caused it so I think I can tentatively say she's alright for now.**

 **Thank you for all the wonderful support!**

 **HAPPY FALL TO ALL MY FANS AND NEW READERS ALIKE!** **AND THE REQUEST YEARS ROLL ON AND ON AND OOOOOON~! Just got back from work and I'm feeling inspired, so when I saw this holiday request I just had to dive into it.**

 **Remember my old fic, Guardian of the Heart? Remember how it mysteriously vanished without a trace? Well, turns out I meant to remove a fic by a similar name only to accidentally DELETE that one it and by the time I realized my mistake, well, it was gone.**

 ***facepalm***

 **So, tada!**

 **Consider this...**

 **...a remastered version.**

 **I'M BACK ON THE FAIRY TAIL BANDWAGON BABY~!**

 **It also expounds on an interesting ability I once saw...**

 **...and a funny little idea on just "who" makes all armor Erza wears!**

 **There are other minor crossovers and referenses here, too, if one knows where to look =D**

 **Also, you guys can expect a unique little "Christmas Special" from me soon, but for what? You'll see...**

 **I'm off on a trip of sorts for the next few days after this, so I hope ya'll enjoy this update and I'll see ya later!**

 **Oh, and let's face it folks.**

 **Laxus was a DICK before Natsu knocked some sense into him.**

 **You'll have to pardon my dislike of sparky, but he's not so nice in this chapter...**

 **I've also prepared a twist I think most of you won't see coming.**

 **I sincerely hope you all like it!**

 **The quote lends a hint:**

 _"I've made many things. Swords. Armor. Rings. But for you? I can no sooner do so than you could walk across water."_

 _...what?"_

 _"In layman's terms? Fuck off. No. A thousand times no. You're a spoiled little twat who can't see the forest for the trees. You don't appreciate what you have, yet you're still reaching out for more. You also just insulted my favorite customer. Yes. MY girl. So no, I won't be forging anything for you."_

 _"Watch your tongue, you little punk. I'm not above cooking you for that."_

 _"Just because I have one arm, think you I can't fight back, hmm? Wrong you would be!"_

 _~The Smith and the Lightning._

 **Forging a Bond**

 _I would like to state, for the record, that I didn't sign up for this._

 _There._

 _I said it._

 _Done and over with._

 _Now, don't misunderstand me here; I'm a master of the smithy. A veritable god when it comes to my craft, that is, the art of forging things. I can craft things you can't possibly imagine in half the time compared to most masters. Armor? Got it. A blade to cut through spell-steel? Done. A shield that withstand any attack? I'm your guy. But people? I can't craft people. I can't understand them. I don't want to. You don't have to understand something to break it. Not really. People break when you take a hammer to them, same as steel. You just can't put them back together afterwards. Hard to believe I thought differently once. Hmm._

 _Not since the...incident._

 _Go ahead, say I'm jaded. Brand me a scrooge. Call me a perverted fool who shuts himself away and pours more love into cold steel than he ever would a proper woman. I wouldn't blame you. If my old self saw me in this state, I suspect I'd get more than a good hard smack and chewing out besides. I won't write how I came to be in such a sorry state-that knowledge will live and die with me. Suffice it to say I a suffered a series of...rather unfortunate events to say the least. I made mistakes, someone higher up on the totem pole decided to take issue with them and...here we are._

 _Still, I managed to salvage what remained, make the most of my situation, and move on._

 _I even made something of a name for myself thanks to my new "talents"._

 _Until I let some random redhead haul me off to join her guild._

 _Hey! Don't give me that pitying expression, ya know!_

 _Which brings me to my present plight..._

* * *

 _(...)_

* * *

"...I'm still not talking to you."

"Doesn't that _qualify_ as talking, though?"

"Keep that up and no more armor for you, red."

"If you'd stop sulking and just listen to me I'm sure you'd-

"Well excuse me for being ornery! Because I did _not_ agree to these terms!"

 _"Urk."_

Erza ruthlessly bit back a retort as she stared at the immovable mountain in her path, otherwise known as Naruto. As if he'd sprouted roots and pinned his feet to the floor, so too did the whiskered warrior refuse to budge from the corner he'd claimed in the guild. She ought to know; she'd been trying for the better part of an hour now. The Smith for his part, wasn't making her task any easier. He stubbornly stood with both feet planted and arm tense at his side, stringently staring at the wall. Wholly avoiding her gaze.

 _Don't snap at him. Remember the armor, remember the armor, remember the armor!_

The Knight chanted the words like a mantra, willing herself not to explode.

She'd seen the power of the Flame Empress.

Glimpsed the masterpieces he could make.

But spirits, this was impossible!

Even with the somewhat comforting weight of Zangetsu-she didn't even know how to wield the damn thing!-strapped to her back, she couldn't help but clench her jaw.

There was just something about him...!

On the contrary, she didn't blame Naruto for being corss with her; in fact, she'd expected it after she'd all but hauled him into Fairy Tail. Just not to this degree. Had Naruto actually deigned to _join_ the guild up front, she might've been spared this headache. As it stood, he'd planted himself in a corner and hadn't budged since. Clearly knew Master him somehow-and he him-though both remained tight-lipped about the nature of their friendship. Which left Erza Scarlet in the absolutely unenviable position of trying to find a way to make him bloody move from that corner without pissing him off!

Unbidden, a glint of silver caught her eye.

 _'Hmm?'_

Reluctantly she risked a glance at the smoldering smith.

Even now he was turning a strange bit of metal over in his good hand, studying it. As she looked on, he pressed two fingers together, shifting it ever so slightly. From this angle she couldn't quite see it properly. What was it? A hinge of some sort? A bit of scrap metal? She wanted to belief it was, yet the sight of it made her wonder if it might be something more. Casting her senses out, she felt the slightest stir of magic from the item. Compressed, but a stirring nonetheless. Clearly an item of some power then, but what?

Where on earth had he found that?

Had he conjured it somehow?

Curiosity roused itself.

"What is that?" she asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Armor." Naruto sniffed. "I _was_ going to give this to you, but now I'm not sure."

Armor?

That tiny thing?

How could that possibly be?

 _'Is he toying with me or something?'_

Crestfallen, the young Titania hung her head.

"I'm sorry, alright?" she sighed, and with it, felt her shoulder droop. "There. I said it. Happy now?"

When she didn't elaborate, he finally turned to face her.

"So?" those blue eyes told her far more than his expression. "What are you going to do now? I don't think the old man's going to be able to distract Mirajane much longer."

 _Vwip._

The blond grunted in quiet annoyance as the redhead spun around, her braid inadvertently slapping him in the face.

"Sorry!"

His stoic expression put paid to that.

"You still haven't answered my question, ya know."

 _"_ I don't know, okay?!" Erza flailed her arms at the mere mention of her old rival, a timeless sense of exasperation overtaking her as she did so. "I panicked! I didn't want to lose the bet!" The very _idea_ of prancing around in _that_ was absolutely mortifying and something she remained determined to avoid at all costs. "Beside that, you helped me! Are you sure you don't want to...?"

"No!" Naruto snapped, a rare spark of anger etching itself across his whiskered visage. "Absolutely not! I'm never joining a guild! I'd rather die!"

Poor thing.

She looked like a kicked puppy.

"You didn't have to be so harsh about it...

"Ugh, don't give me that look." the young man sighed, palming his face. "It doesn't have anything to do with you. Really, it doesn't. I just...I can't do a guild. I don't know how else to explain it. I get jittery when there's too many people around, ya know? Its been like that ever since...well." his mouth clamped shut on the word before he could elaborate, stifling whatever else he might have said. A shudder ripped through him and in an instant, those open blue orbs grew stony and cold, a distant expression stealing over his tan face. Unconsciously, he gripped the stub of his arm, repressing another shiver.

"Can I go now?" he whispered.

The utter lack of bravado nearly floored Erza.

It was so utterly unlike him that she briefly found herself speechless.

"What?"

"I don't care where." he glanced about with glazed eyes. "Just not here. _Anywhere_ but here."

Erza had seen that expression before.

Flat. Defiant. Hiding great terror.

...come with me."

"Oi?!"

Erza didn't challenge Naruto's startled exclamation; on the contrary, she took him up on his plea. Seizing his hand in hers, she all but dragged the dazed blond toward the door, ignoring the baffled stares of her guildmates as they departed. Silently, she thanked the gods Natsu and Gray weren't present to witness this. At this moment she lacked both the patience and the presence of mind to deal with those rowdy boys. In her current state, she probably would've given each a bump on the head and thrashed them besides. Mercifully Laxus didn't seem to be around either. If she had to deal with his jeering she was certain she'd snap.

Prick.

Still, Erza didn't dare pry.

She knew that haunted look all too well.

It was the same one her friends had worn in the Tower of Heaven.

The look of one who'd suffered through an event too horrible to imagine, let alone describe. Was that how he'd lost his arm? Part of her yearned to know the truth, yet her own scars kept her from digging any further. If _he_ were to ask her about Jellal and her own sordid past, would she be so forthcoming? No. She wouldn't. And yet, somehow, in that moment, the Knight empathized with the Smith. Even as she ushered him out of Fairy Tail and down its many steps, she couldn't stop thinking about it, nor could she bring herself to consider the scene she might be making.

A sharp tug on her arm told her Naruto wished to stop, and so she did, reluctantly releasing his hand.

"Whoo...that's better." the blond sighed and all but oozed down onto the steps. "I'm still not good with that many people, I guess. Sorry about making a scene back there. It'll pass."

Her hand found his shoulder without even realizing it.

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry.

His head jerked up.

"What? No, its not your fault, red." he feigned a laugh, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "Ah, sod it. I'm gonna give this to ya anyway. Here."

Now it was Erza's turn to blink as Naruto took her hand.

Warm.

She hadn't stopped to give it any thought before in her haste, but now?

All her thoughts went up in smoke and she started sputtering like a madwoman.

Distantly she became aware of him pressing that tiny bit of metal from before into her hand, of him folding his fingers around hers. The metal felt warm to the touch now, almost as if it were alive, just like the blade bound to her back. Was it her imagination or was it glowing? Absurd. Metal didn't glow unless it had been enchanted. Enchantments took time and a great deal of effort; they couldn't be accomplished so quickly...

...could they?

"Naruto, I hate to tell you this...but this isn't armor."

Surprisingly, the blond beamed.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? Y'see, magic is a funny thing. Something that _seems_ small...could surprise ya!"

With that, Heart's Smith released his hold upon her hand and took three sharp steps backward.

Even as she regarded him in quiet confusion, he raised a hand snapped his fingers.

In the next instant, Erza found her body engulfed in a storm of light.

Confined in her hand the metal writhed upright, swarming over her.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Behold!" The Smith boomed! "The Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

As if waiting for those words, the storm abated.

And Erza saw.

 _Saw._

Almost every part of this armor was seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of said armor consisted of a small breastplate composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extended along her hips. Her biceps remained covered by metal straps and sizable plated gauntlets sporting feather-shaped plates at the edges. By contrast her waist found itself circled by a series of large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers lying the length of a long skirt and plated boots to match. Last came a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings.

But most noticeable of all were the wings.

Actual wings!

Craning her neck she beheld seams of flawless metal adorning her shoulders, composed of streamlined metal feathers which seemed to grow longer and larger at the edges. Despite their size they felt light as the air she breathed. Weightless, even. As though she could take flight with merely a thought.

"So?" Naruto's voice pierced the din of her thoughts, "Whatcha think? Granted, it was a bit of a rush job, but still-ACK?!"

His words warped into a strangled grunt as Erza's arms closed around him with bone-crushing force while simultaneously leveling his head into her armored bosom. Say what you would about Titania and her inexperience, but she gave absolutely _devastating_ hugs. Moreso than others, this one. The blond offered a muffled protest, but alas, his words were subsequently stifled by his patron's response.

"I love it! I...you...how did you do this?!" she managed around her disbelief.

"Lungs! Can't breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Jeez, what is it with redheads being so freakishly strong, oi?!"

It _was_ absolutely glorious.

Until her grey eyes flicked down.

"Pervert."

"Oi!"

"Hey, that's not a bad outfit!" a booming voice laughed in agreement. "Finally given up being a mage and decided to wait tables?"

Just like that, Erza's glee came crashing down to earth.

Laxus.

She willed herself to turn, fixing a smile to her face as she did so. Damnit, where had the bastard been hiding this time? He always reappeared at the most inconvenient moments, but something about his timing this time told suggested he'd been lying in wait. Had he just returned from a job? Ordinarily she would've let such remarks roll off her back, but something about this one stung more than most. He hadn't always been like this. Not so long ago, they'd been friends, even. Before the S-Rank exam. Alas, with rank came arrogance and Makarov's grandson had taken to this more than most.

And a terrible fashion sense, apparently.

Sprits, did he _have_ to wear that overgrown jacket?

"Laxus." she managed through clenched teeth. "I didn't know you'd returned."

"Ha!" That sneer was every bit his own. "I've been here for ages! The job wasn't even challenging! Maybe when you make S-Rank you'll know what I mean! Bah, who am I kidding? That'll never happen!"

Oh, if only he knew.

Despite his best efforts to escape from the ensuing confrontation, Naruto found himself trapped. Oh, he could have escaped. Or so he liked to tell himself. Unfortunately those methods involved a scorched earth response, something he wanted to avoid at all costs. Erza wasn't having any of it; if anything her grip only tightened, fingers biting deep into his arm. In the end, he found the decision stolen from him.

"Still," the lightning mage jeered, thumbing his nose at her, "That armor isn't bad. Hey, run! Maybe you could forge me something sometime?"

"OI?! _"_

He'd spoken the words in jest.

A jab, meant to be cruel.

Perhaps, had he realized what would happen, he would've left well enough alone.

Instead he made the mistake of twisting the knife.

Naruto frowned.

Took his measure.

Blue eyes flicked up and down.

"I've made many, many things." he began in that slow, soft voice of his, becoming the Smith once more. "Swords. Armor. Rings for a Lord and rings for kings. But for you? I can no sooner do so than you could walk across water."

...what?"

"What, do I have to spell it out for you? In layman's terms?" Naruto sucked in a deep breath, cocked his head aside, frowning. Then he was off. "No. A thousand times no. Fuck off. You're a spoiled little twat who can't see the forest for the trees. You don't appreciate what you have, yet you're still reaching out for more. You also just insulted my favorite customer. Yes. MY girl. So no, I won't be forging anything for you. Wait, I tell a lie." an innocent smile spread across his whiskered features as he beamed up at the taller man. "I'd be happy to fashion a muzzle for your ugly mug. Shall I take your measurements, sir?"

Laxus's brow darkened.

"Watch your tongue, you little punk." A stray spark snarled between his teeth. "I'm not above cooking you for that."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over all that barking?" the one-armed blond palmed his ear. "I'd better make that muzzle a rush job. You sorely need it."

Erza snickered.

A mistake.

She couldn't help herself; an incredulous giggle burst of her, high and hysteric. She'd never seen Laxus at a loss for words and something small and petty deep inside her took a secret satisfaction in his stupefaction. Alas, it didn't last long. Stormy clouds of anger rushed in, overwhelming the man's brief moment of shock and replacing it with rage.

The mage scowled.

"Now you've gone and done it!"

The Smith didn't even deign to counter the rousing roundhouse; instead he placed his good arm behind his back and shifted his feet in the street. Such a simple movement. Small. Tiny. Ineffectual. Downright miniscule, really. And yet it caused Laxus's right hook to sweep harmlessly past the blond's ear, ozone crackling from the discharge. Irritated by the supposed blunder on his part, the scarred mage immediately followed up with an sweeping kick, only to inexplicably experience yet _another_ oversight as his erstwhile opponent shifted a millimeter to the right, leaving his limb spitting useless sparks as he botched another attack.

"The hell?!"

"What's wrong?" Naruto beckoned with his good arm, fingers crooking in invitation. "I thought you were going to teach me a lesson? Should I bring out the mace?"

"You...shut up!"

"Very well."

It took Erza a handful of seconds to realize what was transpiring before her.

When Laxus swung left, Naruto bobbed right.

Rinse and repeat.

Minimum movement, maximum efficiency.

Laxus struck out once more, only to unceremoniously crash into the ground with as his fellow blond nimbly jumped over him and planted a booted foot in his back. Adding insult to injury, he still hadn't used his arm. As Makarov's grandson scraped himself off the ground, this thought lurked at the forefront of his mind. He wasn't used to being hit by an opponent, let alone humiliated. It reminded him far too much of the old days, when he'd been weak and powerless, unable to conjure so much as a spark. Those days had left their mark on him, not just his face, but his very soul as well. Damnit!

He was supposed to be invincible!

"C'mon, now!" the whiskered warrior crowed, cooing at him. "I'm just a cripple! What could I possibly do to you?!"

 _Bzzt._

In a fit of pique Laxus turned to lightning and lunged...

...right into another kick.

This time the blond's boot crushed firmly against the mage's stomach and made him spew.

Doubling over the remnants of his breakfast

"Oh, so you _can_ turning your body into lightning?" Naruto remarked idly, dipping his hand into a small pouch at his waist. "That's a handy trick. Tell me, can you do _this?"_

To Erza's eyes he didn't so much move as he did vanish; one moment he'd stood before her, the next he simply ceased to exist in her field of vision.

What manner of magic was that?

 _CRUNCH._

In the same instant Laxus's head snapped back as a mighty uppercut rammed up against his chin with a bloody spray of viscera. At least, Erza assumed it was an uppercut. It was devilishly hard to tell when she couldn't see him. But Naruto didn't reappear. He had no need to. Not when he could simply press the attack and keep his foe on the offensive. And attack he did. Again, and again, a dozen invisible blows seemed to rain down on the lightning mage, preventing him from simply turning to intangible lightning and bolting away. By the time he found the chance to do so, his temper threatened to break its leash.

 _Enough!_

Infuriated beyond measure, Laxus thrust a hand into the air, beseeching the very heavens themselves for intervention.

 _"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"_

Erza balked at the sight. "Laxus! Stop! You'll can't use that! Not here!"

Not just Naruto, but the people! The guild! The houses...!

The enraged mage paid her absolutely no heed.

Snarling, he flung his arm down!

 _ **"RAGING BOLT!"**_

Here, Naruto finally acknowledged the danger, if only to negate it.

Reappearing from nothingness, his good arm rose struck the ground, palm first. It was in that instant that Erza finally received a glimpse of his magic. As she looked on mystified, the sodden street inexplicably sparked; a cascade of azure voltage rising to meet the falling sphere, tracing a golden magic circle with liquid speed. And for a moment, a sliver of time, his body seemed to glow as though lit from deep within. In the next instant he reached into his creation and withdrew a gleaming poleaxe of burnished steel. Brandishing his newly created weapon, he leveled its polished edge towards the tumbling cataclysm, gripping its haft firmly in hand.

"Ha!"

No words were uttered, no grand or overly loud incantation declared for all to hear.

With a single grunt he gave the weapon a short, hard thrust into the storm.

 _Dreyar's spell burst like an overripe orange._

A cascade of ruined sparks rained down upon the street in a light shower, peppering the street with harmless streams of electricity. A beautiful sight to be sure, yet terrifying all the same given what had nearly transpired only a moment ago. Erza watched as one skittered across the length of her arm, provoking the slightest tingle before guttering out. After a moment's thought, her gaze returned to Naruto, fearing he might be injured. No need, there. She looked on in silence as he silently lowered his weapon, levering it loosely against his good shoulder. He'd just shattered the spell of an S-Class mage as if it were nothing.

Yesterday, she would've deemed such a feat absurd.

Now...?

Laxus...was slightly less inclined.

"But that's not...how did you _...that's impossible!"_

Raging Bolt was his penultimate spell! Even without revealing _that_ he should've flattened that stupid smith! Knocked him out, at the very least! Even _gramps_ had to expend some effort to deflect that attack! It wasn't something you could simply _dispel_ by poking it with a single spear! This had to be a trick of some sort! Yes, that was it! It must be! His mind seized on the idea with feverish intent, insisting it as fact! An illusion! No one could possibly possess that kind of power! The alternative that there _might_ be someone out there capable of doing just that...the very notion of it was so foreign that his mind immediately rejected it out of hand.

"Nothing is impossible, idiot." a harsh voice bit into his thoughts, shearing them to pieces. "You just have to be willing to sacrifice for it. You of all people should know that."

 _"Ha?"_

Pride demanded that he turned to face the one-armed blond head on.

He immediately regretted it.

There was something primal in that gaze of his, a shadow that hadn't been there when last they'd clashed. As though he were more monster than man. A beast-no, not a beast. Beasts knew only blood and savagery. They could not comprehend restraint in any form, much less mercy. The cold iron regard that settled upon him was anything but. It seemed to stem both from the blond and-yet-not-from-him at all; a fell presence that clung to him in the rising dawn. For a fleeting moment, the sun crested over his shoulders, emanating from his magic aura in the form of a giant, burning eye. And it saw him.

In a moment Laxus realized he'd been weighed, measured and found wanting.

This boy, this cripple, had just bested him, humiliated him, defeated him.

Inexplicably, he wondered if Naruto was actually going to _kill_ him.

With that, he experienced a sensation he hadn't felt in an age.

Not since he was small.

 _Fear._

"What the devil are you?!"

"Me?" Naruto tilted his head and in an instant, the overwhelming aura vanished to nothingness, leaving Laxus to wonder if he'd seen it at all. "I'm just a humble smith who happens to have a fondness for redheads. No one special. Well," Abruptly, that cheery face darkened once more. "I'm also about to knock your ass into next week, so there's that, I guess. Now whaddya say we wrap up this little dance of ours so I can get some cake. Whaddya say, red? You want cake for breakfast?"

Erza blinked, belatedly realizing he'd spoken to her.

"Um...can it be...

"Strawberry shortcake? Sounds good! Its a date!"

Laxus snarled.

 _"STOP IGNORING ME DAMNIT!"_

Unprepared for such an abrupt end to his spell, he readied another spell...!

Too slowly.

Naruto pounced, sweeping the startled mage's legs with his weapon, driving him to the floor.

The staff spun loosely, level its blunted edge.

Craning his neck, he smiled.

It was all teeth.

"Just because I have one arm, think you I can't fight, hmm? Wrong you would be! Goodnight!"

Then his hand flickered, bringing the blunt end of the weapon down on Laxus's head with a resounding _whack._

 **A/N: Well, well, well. Did I just do that? Hmm.**

 **Did someone just make a guest appearance?**

 **Or was Laxus seeing things?**

 **I mean for crying out loud, he made ZANGETSU with his forging abilities. Who is to say what else he could craft if someone...or something put the idea in his head.**

 **You didn't honestly think Naruto received his abilities from no one, do you? No, there's always a price to be paid for these things, and sometimes...sometimes its a bit higher than one can expect. I won't say anymore on that, for the net is dark and full of spoilers!**

 **Guess you'll have to stick around for the next chapter, eh?**

 **Aye, it be true! I've been bitten by the Fairy Tail bug and caught up after all these long years! I had a TON of catching up to do, yet it was rather amusing getting back into the swing of things. Where does this story start, you ask? Before the beginning. Before Natsu and Lucy met. Back when Erza and Mira were teenagers. I decided a fresh, original start would be much better rather than simply tossing him headlong into things and expecting you guys to catch up.**

 **Okay, to the rest of your questions, I can answer them all!** **What are Naruto's capabilities? If I had to name them, its only the one.** ** _Creation._ Its heavily implied he lost his arm to get it as well as a very important part of himself. Creation is his ONLY ability in this story, but don't underestimate it.**

 **Its downright deadly if you get imaginative.**

 **Hence why he doesn't deal with anyone possessing the faintest touch of malice.**

 **He can _literally_ create whatever he wants. With substance and steel comes sentience, and all his creations contain some degree of individuality. YES, that was Zangetsu making a cameo there. That was all it was. With elements, its a matter of control. This is essentially a magic version of his chakra abilities. He's even capable of creating clones, to a lesser degree when he's serious. Ordinarily however, he's a right goof though, ain't he? But what did he mean when he said he wasn't a kid, I wonder?**

 **You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review, Would Ya Kindly?**

 **Hope it makes ya guess!**

 **Oh, and SHOCKER.**

 **Nope, not subtle.**

 **Not at aaaaall...**

 **(Remember, they're possible-as in not yet concrete-previews! Be sure and tell me what you think of them!)**

 _Naruto went terribly, horribly still._

 _"I see...so you've betrayed me."_

 _"Wait, that's not-_

 _Ah, too little._

 _Too late._

 _A tide of broken laughter tumbled out of Naruto, leaking from him like a broken sieve. He palmed his face, hiding his right eye from view as he doubled over. His body physically convulsed and Erza longed to go to his side. She nearly did but then that laughter changed, warping into a frustrated snarl that resembled more beast than man. It was the sound of a broken heart. His good hand shot out, denting against the wall with a vicious crack._

 _When he straightened to look at her, truly look at her, she nearly flinched._

 _"Congratulations, red. You won. You hurt me. Just not in the way I expected. Now get the fuck out of my shop."_

 _"No, you don't understand! Jellal's not...we're...I didn't! I swear-_

 _"OUT!"_

* * *

 ** _"You will serve."_**

 _"I'd sooner die."_

 ** _"So be it."_**

* * *

 _"Give me the ring."_

 _"Gee, let me think about-NO."_

 _"You will return what you stole, thief!"_

 _"Are you deaf? Does no mean something else in black spee-_

 _The sword slid between his ribs with a wordless hiss, biting deep into his chest._

 _ **R &R! =D**_


End file.
